Pour l'éternité
by Anouska Styles
Summary: Enfermée pendant plus de 1000 dans une cave dans le but de pratiquer des expériences sur elle, Anouska attend avec beaucoup d'impatience le moment propice pour se venger de tous ces humains qui l'ont pris pour un rat de laboratoire. C'était ça son but de l'éternité. Mais après que celui-ci soit accompli, que va-t-elle devenir? Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Amour, passion, douleur...
1. Prologue

**Je m'ennuyais.** Ce sentiment lassant qui vous prend jusqu'aux tripes, qui vous fait penser à des choses que vous souhaiteriez oublier, qui vous fait vous sentir plus seule que jamais. C'est un sentiment mortel que l'Homme ressent au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Moi, les mains menottées, les pieds accrochés comme on accrochait les pattes d'un animal, le corps ceinturé, je ressentais ce sentiment de lassitude, de mal-être et de solitude. Mes pensées sombres dérivaient sur les pires tortures que je pourrais faire subir à ces individus qui m'ont bâillonnée sans la moindre douceur, sans la moindre compassion.

Qui étaient-ils pour oser m'enfermer dans cette cave où l'odeur fétide était omniprésente? Etaient-ils si peu respectueux envers les autres? Bien sûr que oui, la seule chose qu'ils souhaitaient, c'était faire des expériences et manque de chance, depuis maintenant 1000 ans, c'était moi le rat de laboratoire.

Oh non, ils n'étaient pas bêtes. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que j'avais l'éternité devant moi, ils ne tentaient pas de me détacher, heureusement ou malheureusement pour eux, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

_"Je jure devant Dieu, que le jour où je me retrouverai maître de moi-même, ils n'auront même pas le temps de faire leurs prières." _songeai-je avec un sourire doucereux


	2. Chapitre 1

Je dormais recroquevillée sur moi-même lorsque que l'un d'eux vint me voir.

Il était plutôt grand, vers les 1 mètre 80 et possédait une chevelure noir corbeaux qui partait dans tous les sens, lui donnant un air mal coiffé et enfantin. Ses yeux bleus comme la nuit me regardaient avec timidité et répulsion. Analysant cela, je lui retournai un regard hargneux qui le fit un instant reculer d'un pas.

- Hum, commença-t-il avec gène, M. Spielberg passera te voir dans une heure pour t'injecter un nouveau produit qu'il a créé et qu'il voudrait tester.

- Tu es nouveau, je me trompe? lui demandai-je avec un sourire narquois.

Pendant un instant, il sembla étonné de ma question puis hocha la tête de haut en bas en signe d'affirmation.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené ici? le questionnai-je curieuse de savoir la raison de sa présence dans ce laboratoire alors qu'il avait l'air plutôt sympathique, mais j'étais la première à savoir que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses.

Il soupira puis consentit à me répondre avec le plus de sincérité possible.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas là par plaisir. Je trouve atroce de te garder prisonnière ici alors que tu es une innocente qui ne mérite aucunement un tel traitement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, ni pourquoi c'est toi en particulier, mais ce que je sais, c'est que si je suis ici, ce n'est ni par plaisir, ni par devoir. Je le fais parce que ma fiancée est morte à cause d'eux et que plus on est proche de ses ennemies, mieux c'est. Je veux tous les tuer pour la venger et quand ça sera fait, alors je pourrai partir l'âme en paix, m'expliqua-t-il avec douleur et une haine sans nom à l'égard de ces hommes qui ne méritent que ça.

- Je suis désolée, soufflai-je attristé qu'un garçon de son âge subisse ça.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Quel âge as-tu? dis-je souhaitant changer de sujet.

- Je vais faire 22 ans dans un mois, et toi? fit-il en me lançant un regard curieux.

- J'ai 26 ans depuis longtemps, lui dis-je.

Il parût un instant décontenancé par ma réponse puis partit après m'avoir sourit avec compassion.

Je me demandai bien pourquoi sa fiancée avait été tuée par eux. Qu'avait-elle fait ou que ne voulait-elle pas faire? Moi qui pensais être leur seule victime et bien je m'étais trompée. Mais depuis combien de temps celle-ci était morte?

Je soufflai un moment de dépit puis me dis que la lumière du jour me manquait et que cela faisait longtemps que la chaleur du soleil ne m'avait pas effleuré la peau.

Tellement de temps perdu à cause d'eux. Je les haïssais du plus profond de mon être, ce n'était que des pourritures qui allaient bientôt mourir pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient causé!

Après cette pensée qui me fit pendant un court instant sourire, j'entendis les pas reconnaissable du pire d'entre eux: Mr. Spielberg.

- Alors Nouka, comment vas-tu par une si belle journée? s'exclama-t-il en souriant heureux.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça! criai-je avec répugnance.

- Bien, je vois que ton caractère n'a toujours pas changé avec le temps, bien... Nous allons commencer, m'informa-t-il avec impatience.

Il sortit une seringue de sa poche puis l'approcha de moi avec fébrilité. Le liquide qu'elle contenait me laissa perplexe avant de reprendre mes esprits et de me reculer rapidement de lui. Je sentis malheureusement mon dos heurter avec force le mur en pierre qui me coupa net la respiration. Pendant ce temps, il s'était approché de moi avant de planter férocement la seringue dans mon bras puis partit, me laissant là, gisante sur le sol.

Qu'allait-il m'arriver? Qu'était-il censé se passer? La réponse arriva malheureusement pour moi trop vite puisqu'un feu apparût, léchant l'intérieur de mon corps avec avidité, me provoquant une torture que personne ne pouvait imaginer. Je hurlai de douleur, me tortillant dans tous les sens, priant le ciel pour que cette douleur s'arrête mais rien n'y faisait, celle-ci persistait avec plus de force. Je songeai alors que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me venger de ces années de souffrance et de captivité. Mais pourtant, ce qui m'importait le plus à ce moment-là, c'était mourir. La seule façon d'arrêter ce feu, c'était de mourir.

Il me semblait que des mois étaient passés, des mois de souffrances, pourtant, j'appris que seulement trois jours s'étaient écoulés avant que la douleur ne cesse définitivement.

Je restai pendant un long moment inerte, recroquevillée sur moi-même, ne me nourrissant plus, avant de recevoir la visite de cet homme qui m'avait parût gentil lors de notre rencontre.

- Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé!? me demanda-t-il en me secouant, s'inquiétant de mon état.

Pourtant, la seule chose qui m'importait à ce moment-là, c'était le fait que j'ignorais son prénom.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? lui demandai-je d'une voix qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue, une voix douce et envoûtante qui surprit mon interlocuteur.

- Vladimir, me souffla-t-il doucement. Il me libéra lentement de mes chaînes avant de me prendre dans ses bras en un semblant de réconfort, me susurrant inlassablement que tout allait bien maintenant.

Moi, je me laissai lentement bercer par ses chuchotis avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais, heureuse d'être libérée. Grave erreur. Une odeur étourdissante m'envahit, recouvrant celles nauséabondes de la cave. Je fus pendant un instant décontenancée avant de comprendre que cette odeur provenait de Vladimir. Je n'avais même pas remarquée que mes sens étaient plus développés, m'offrant une meilleure vue ainsi qu'un meilleur odorat. J'entendais ses battements de coeur, cherchant vainement les miens qui avaient apparemment disparus. Ce son produisait une mélodie qui m'envoûtait.

La chaleur de son corps disparut ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Vladimir me parlait pourtant, tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était sa carotide qui s'offrait à moi comme une boîte de chocolat qui vous narguait sur la table, posée devant vous. Alors, ni tenant plus, je me jetai sur lui avant de planter sauvagement mes dents dans sa peau tendre pour le vidai de son sang. Aspirant les dernières gouttes de cet élixir de vie, je le jetai par terre sans ménagement. J'étais folle, comme une droguée en manque. J'en voulais plus. Prenant conscience qu'il n'y avait plus rien, je me calmai, reprenant un temps soit peu mes esprits avant de me rendre compte que j'avais tué Vladimir.

Les jours passèrent, se ressemblant tous. Je me balançais d'avant en arrière, me répétant furieusement que j'étais devenue un monstre assoiffée de sang. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, ma même cette brûlure dans ma gorge. Seul ma culpabilité et le souvenir de Vladirmir ne me quittaient plus. Qu'avais-je donc fait? Qu'étais-je devenue? Je voulais pleurer mais aucune perle salée ne voulait sortir et dans le même temps, me libérée.

Je n'avais reçu aucune visite et c'était tant mieux. Les dégâts auraient été atroces.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement alors, M. Spielberg vint me rendre visite quelques jours plus tard, tenant à être informé de mon état.

- Alors Nouka, comment te portes-tu? me demanda-t-il avec bonheur.

Pour simple réponse, je laissai échapper un grognement tout droit sorti de ma gorge qui l'effraya pendant une petite seconde avant de reprendre une allure sûre. Oh je n'étais pas sotte, ses battements de coeur ne me trompaient pas. Je l'effrayais et j'adorais ça. Alors, usant de mon nouveau pouvoir, je m'approchai de lui d'une démarche féline n'étant plus retenue par quoi que ce soit. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, accélérant de ce fait son rythme cardiaque puis, en lui tournant autour comme un prédateur tourne autour de sa proie, je murmurai doucement:

- Tu as peur? C'est bien parce que tu as raison, continuai-je.

Je laissai échappé un rire sadique qui le fit instantanément reculer. Ce geste m'excita et avant même qu'il ne cligne des yeux, je lui sautai dessus. Son sang n'était pas aussi bon que celui de Vladimir mais avait au moins le pouvoir d'éteindre cette brûlure dans ma gorge qui était devenue insoutenable.

Je le relâchai comme-ci j'avais été brûlée et lui lançai un regard dégoûtée avant d'enjamber son corps pour me diriger vers la porte.

- Voilà ce que je suis devenue par ta faute. Tes expériences douteuses m'ont transformée en monstre et tu en as payé le prix, crachai-je avec tout le mépris que je ressentais même si je savais que personne ne pouvait m'entendre.

Je tirai la porte avec force, ne m'étonnant guère du fait que je l'avais carrément arrachée et traversai la sortie en souriant avec nostalgie. L'ancienne douce et gentille Anouska n'était plus


	3. Chapitre 2

Traversant les multitudes de couloirs sombres et sales, tuant tous les humains qui se trouvaient sur mon passage, j'essayais en vain de percevoir la lumière du jour. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, j'étais complètement perdue malgré mes nouvelles aptitudes.

Lâchant un soupir de dépit, je me laissai lentement glisser contre le mur de pierre qui recouvrait chaque endroit de cette cave immonde.

Où en étais-je? Qu'étais-je devenue? Qui étais-je en train de devenir?

Avant, je vivais en croquant la vie à pleine dent, heureuse de cette Russie où la neige égayée mes journées. Je riais constamment, ne me posant aucune question, puis vint le jour où je le rencontra. Ce fut à partir de ce moment là que je fus prisonnière dans ce lieu que je ne connaissais pas le moins du monde. Je n'étais jamais sortie après ça. Maintenant, j'étais devenue un monstre sanguinaire cynique et sans morale, sadique au possible. Sûrement ma part d'ombre qui venait de se révéler. Moi, la gentille et douce Anouska que tout le monde appréciait dans l'ancien temps était devenue un monstre sans coeur. Mais après tout, si j'avais été depuis le début comme ceci, peut-être que jamais je n'aurais eu à subir tout ça.

Ma vie ne rimait plus à rien, alors à quoi bon vivre? Parce que le monde avait continué d'avancer, me souffla une voix dans ma tête.

Je me soulevai avec énergie avant de courir aussi vite que possible c'est à dire, en vitesse grand V. J'éclatai de rire en ressentant ces nouvelles sensations. L'adrénaline et la vitesse me faisait pousser des ailes. Que j'étais bien ainsi...

Finalement, à force de persévérance, je réussis à atteindre une trappe qui me procura une bouffée d'oxygène qui n'était plus nécessaire mais qui fit pendant un court instant briller mes yeux de milles étoiles.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant de m'habituer à cette luminosité. J'observai chaque recoins avec curiosité et avidité. Que c'était beau! m'émerveillai-je. Je me sentis revivre. Non, la mort n'en valait pas le coup, j'avais tellement de choses à rattraper, à découvrir et à faire. La vie était le bien le plus précieux et pour la première fois de ma longue existence sur cette terre, je me mis à aimer mon immortalité.

Les jours passèrent, ne se ressemblant aucunement. Chaque jour je découvrais de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux lieux qui faisaient de la France un pays magnifique. Et oui, après m'être rendue compte que les panneaux n'étaient pas écrit en russe, j'avais entrepris d'apprendre cette nouvelle langue. Heureusement, avec ma condition, il ne me fallut pas plus de deux semaines pour maîtriser cette langue sur le bout des doigts.

Je me sentais puissante et intouchable, dangereuse aussi. Je ne me mélangeais que rarement avec les humains, les trouvant stupides et égoïstes, mais ils me fascinaient. Ils avaient un instinct de survie si faible que ça en était déroutant. Ils pensaient tout savoir mais ils n'étaient que des ignorants. Et moi, je les contemplais avec un sourire moqueur qui faisait se retourner plusieurs hommes sur mon passage, me regardant avec un regard langoureux et pervers qui me donnait la nausée. J'étais trop bien pour eux.

Mes repas consistaient à boire le sang de deux humains par jour mais quand quelqu'un m'importunait, je n'hésitais pas à le lui faire savoir par la manière la plus douloureuse possible.

Les gens devraient me craindre, mais ils me voyaient tous comme une femme faible et sans défense.

Ils se trompaient. Grâce à ma nouvelle nature, j'avais, en plus de développer mes sens, également un don. Un don à la hauteur de ma puissance qui ferait frémir le plus puissant des vampires.

Peu de personnes avaient connaissance de mon existence, quelques nomades l'avaient découverte mais s'était bien gardés de la dévoiler après avoir goûter à l'une des pire souffrances.

Un an... Je contrôlais ma soif de sang humain. Deux ans... Je me mélangeais à eux. Trois ans... Je déménageais, allant en Amérique. Quatre ans... Je fis la connaissance de la famille Cullen. Cinq ans... J'en faisais maintenant partie.

_Flash-Back:_

J'entendais du bruit, et à mesure que je me rapprochais, le bruit se faisait plus fort, ressemblant à un vacarme produit lors des plus grandes guerres. Qu'était-il en train de se passer? Telle était la question qui trottait dans ma tête. Curieuse, je décidai de m'en rapprocher, restant tout de moins prudente.

Le spectacle que je vis me fit frissonner avant de me laisser stoïque. Jamais je n'avais assisté à une guerre de vampires, maintenant, j'en avais la démonstration en live. Et ce n'était pas franchement très glorieux. Les corps aussi durs que le marbre que possédaient les vampires s'entrechoquaient avec force, produisant une détonation énorme. Leurs membres qui s'arrachaient, qui gisaient pitoyablement par-terre, les fissures qui apparaissaient sur leurs corps avant de disparaître aussi rapidement, la fumée du feu qui polluait l'aire, leurs regards hargneux, mais le plus étonnant: des regards rouges sang contre des regards dorés.

Je restais là, tapis dans le noir, à les observer se battre sans aucun scrupule, chacun pour sa cause. Pourtant, il me semblait que les vampires aux yeux dorés étaient en mauvaise position. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de leur venir en aide. Bien sûr, je n'allais certainement pas me lancer tête baissée comme une sotte. Non, j'étais quelqu'un de réfléchie. J'allais d'abord observer, analyser, et agir en conséquence.

Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre me perturbait. Qu'est-ce qu'une humaine avec des loups venaient faire là?

Voyant un vampire s'avancer vers elle par derrière, je décidai de reléguer ma question au fond de ma tête et d'aller la sauver. Je détestais les lâches et celui-là allait y passer.

Ne perdant pas de temps, je m'élançai rapidement vers lui, et l'immobilisai. Je lui tournai autour comme un vautour face à sa proie, et lui grognai mécontente:

- Je déteste les gens qui prennent les autres en traître.

Je voyais de la peur dans ses yeux et cela me rendait euphorique. Je remarquai aussi que j'étais repérée par les loups. Tant pis, je les tuerai après celui-ci.

Satisfaite de ma conclusion, je lui sautai dessus, et enroulai mes jambes autour de ses reins. Je lui arrachai directement les deux bras et tirai avec force sa tête vers le haut, ne lui laissant pas de répit. Après tout, il ne le méritait pas.

Je me tournai ensuite vers l'humaine qui me semblait nerveuse mais également fascinée. Elle avait encore moins d'instinct de survie que les autres, remarquai-je avec amusement.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, c'est dangereux pour toi, la prévins-je.

Normalement, j'en aurais fait mon quatre heure mais, ne sachant pas pour quelle raison, je ne lui prêtai plus la moindre intention et filai à l'allure de l'éclair vers d'autres yeux rouges. Je voulais aider les yeux dorés.

Je leur courrais après, les décapitant un par un, jetant leurs corps aux feux puis recommençais. C'était tellement simple.

Après quelques minutes d'acharnement, le calme refit surface. J'allais m'enfuir quand je vis les loups m'encercler ainsi que les yeux dorés s'approcher. Et beh, c'était comme ça qu'ils étaient reconnaissant? Drôle de façon de l'être.

Je me mis en position de défense, et leur lançai un grognement d'avertissement. Je ne leur voulais aucun mal, mais si ils m'attaquaient, alors je n'aurais aucune pitié.

Voyant les loups prêts à me bondir dessus, je les immobilisai. Je sentais d'ici leurs frustration. Je recommençai le même manège, leur tournant autour en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'y voyais de la peur mais aussi une haine sans borne qui me surprit pendant un court instant.

Je m'élançai pour leur sauter dessus... Mon corps étaient dans les airs, à quelques mètres de mes proies quand un corps aussi dur que le mien se jeta sur moi. Nous roulâmes pendant plusieurs mètres avant que je me relève, encore plus sur la défensive.

Le vampire qui m'avait attaquée, car oui s'en était bien un, ressemblait étrangement à Vladimir. Pendant une seconde, mon coeur mort sembla se serrait, mais la peine disparût rapidement, laissant place à la curiosité.

- Qui es-tu? me demanda-t-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

- Et vous? l'agressai-je.

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, se présenta-t-il aimablement.

- Anouska, lui répondis-je.

- Que fais-tu ici? me questionna-t-il sur la défensive.

- Je suis une nomade, cela pose-t-il un problème? fis-je en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- À vrai dire, tu es sur notre territoire. Ne le prend pas mal, mais nous ne voulons aucun problème. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas te nourrir d'humains dans cette ville?

- Je me suis déjà nourris, et je peux très bien survivre plusieurs sans boire, l'informai-je contrariée.

- Bien. Veux-tu rester quelques temps avec nous, faire plus ample connaissance et je pourrais te présenter à ma famille.

- D'accord, abdiquai-je.

Je le suivis à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une magnifique maison lumineuse. J'en étais béat d'admiration mais repris aussitôt, me fustigeant mentalement de mon manque de discrétion.

- C'est ici? m'informai-je.

- Oui, je t'en pris, entre, me pria-t-il en m'ouvrant galamment la porte, amusé de mon émerveillement.

Intérieurement, je me disais "WAW!" extérieurement, je devais sûrement paraître hermétique aux nombreux charmes que possédait cette habitation.

- Viens, les autres sont au salon.

Je le suivis avec impatience, comme une gamine qui attend son cadeau de Noël, puis il se poussa enfin, me laissant à la merci de six vampires aux yeux dorés et de l'humaine que j'avais sauvé tantôt.

- **Anouska, je te présente ma famille. Alice**, dit-il en me montrant une petite brune aux cheveux partant en épis dans tous les sens, qui ressemblait étrangement à un lutin guilleret, **Jasper**, un grand blond maigrichon qui semblait aigris mais qui avait beaucoup de charme même si son visage était entaché par quelques cicatrices, on aurait dit qu'il avait un balais dans le cul. Je gardai cependant cette réflexion dans ma tête même si je constatai qu'Edward eut un petit tressautement des épaules. Étrange. **Emmett**, un grand brun super baraqué qui me faisant penser à un ours, pourtant son sourire engageant me mit de suite en confiance et je lui rendis son sourire ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à la grande poupée barbie qui me grogna dessus, m'amusant au passage. **Rosalie**, dit présenta-t-il en la montrant du doigts. On allait certainement être de grandes copines toutes les deux, me fis-je la réflexion avec ironie. **Enfin voici Carlisle et Esmée qui sont les chefs de ce clans et qui représentent nos parents adoptifs.** C'est deux-là avaient l'air très gentils même si je vis comme une espèce de petite réserve de la part du mâle. Je ne lui en tins cependant pas rigueur.

Je constatai rapidement qu'ils ressemblaient à une famille soudée et aimante, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain et pendant un quart de seconde, je repensai à la mienne...

- Et elle? Demandai-je curieuse en montrant l'humaine de mon menton. Cette question ne sembla pas rassurer Edward qui se mit instinctivement devant elle comme une protection ce qui m'amusa fortement. Oui, un rien m'amusait mais c'était comme ça que je qualifiais la vie. Un immense jeu où l'on finit toujours perdant quelque soit l'issue du verdict. Car il y avait toujours une fin, même pour les immortels.

- Du calme, je ne vais pas la manger, le rassurai-je en souriant.

Il se détendit un peu pourtant il ne consentit pas à me répondre ce qui m'agaça. Mais Emmet s'en chargea pour lui.

- C'est Bella. Elle fait partie de la famille et fera bientôt parti des nôtres, m'informa-t-il même si je sentais un léger avertissement dans le ton qu'il avait employé.

- Comment ça? demandai-je en tiquant sur la fin de sa phrase. Elle va devenir un vampire? dis-je tout bas avec froideur ce qui les fit frissonner.

- Oui, me répondit-elle en me regardant avec insistance.

- C'est toi qui le souhaite?

- Oui, affirma-t-elle fermement.

Elle ne se rendait apparemment pas compte de ce qu'était la vie. Pouvoir dormir, respirer, manger... C'était si précieux, jamais je ne comprendrais ces gens qui souhaitaient devenir comme nous, des monstres sanguinaires sans coeur.

- Bien, dis-je coupant court à cette discussion. Je m'excuse de vous avoir importuner, ce n'était pas mon intention. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne resterai pas plus longtemps parmi vous. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité à tous et repars de ce pas.

- Attend, m'interrompis Esmée. Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas avec nous? me proposa-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi? Avais-je peur de m'attacher à eux? Avais-je peur du changement? Oui, car si je décidais de rester avec eux, je devrai automatiquement suivre leur régime. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, car aussi étrange que me le disaient les autres, je n'étais pas dépendante au sang humain, je m'en abreuvais seulement par nécessité.

- D'accord, soufflai-je après mûres réflexions.

Autant ne pas rester toute seule pendant ma longue existence.

_Fin du flash-back._

Les jours passèrent et je réussis à me faire petit à petit une place au sein de cette belle famille. Après une longue et dure vie, j'étais enfin heureuse. Malheureusement, le bonheur ne dure jamais très longtemps. J'allais moi-même pouvoir le confirmer.


	4. Chapitre 3

- Rosalie, puis-je prendre ta voiture s'il te plaît? lui demandai-je en accourant jusqu'à elle.

- Alors là, tu rêves! Personne ne touche à ma voiture, pas même toi! me rétorqua-t-elle fermement avec un sourire narquois.

- Bien, dis-je, mais dis-toi que je n'irai plus à ta place faire du shopping avec Alice, tu te débrouilleras toute seule! assurai-je en réprimant un rire sadique, me doutant que cet argument allait faire flancher la balancer.

- Une égratignure et je te décapite, me grogna-t-elle en me lançant les clés que j'attrapai en vol.

- Je ne te promets rien, ris-je en m'enfuyant en vitesse.

Je rentrai rapidement dans la voiture puis, insérai avec douceur les clés dans le contact, me délectant du doux ronronnement du moteur. Ce que je pouvais aimer les voitures..! Dommage que la mienne soit en réparation. La mienne était bleue électrique, une magnifique Lamborghini provenant directement d'Italie. C'était ça avoir la classe.

Après plusieurs minutes de bonheur à écouter le bruit du moteur, je décidai de démarrer. Je posai brusquement mon pied sur la pédale de l'accélérateur et la voiture démarra au quart de tour, l'aiguille du conteur affichant rapidement les 200 km/h. La vitesse, c'était le premier caractéristique des vampires, et je ne faisais certainement pas exception à la règle.

Les secondes... Les minutes... Les heures s'écoulaient à une vitesse fulgurante, et plus le temps passait, plus je m'éloignai de Forks. Rosalie allait probablement m'en vouloir d'avoir volé sa voiture mais c'était la seule solution. Je devais partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que la vision d'Alice n'arrive.

Personne n'était en mesure de dire précisément en quoi consister mon don, mais moi, je le savais. J'étais capable de tout, et pour une fois, j'étais fière de le posséder, pour protéger ma famille.

Alice pensait que personne n'était au courant de sa vision et surtout pas Edward, mais il commençait petit à petit à avoir des doutes. Les chansons que se répétait inlassablement Alice dans sa tête attisait encore plus sa suspicion. Mais malheureusement pour elle, moi je savais. Et il était hors de question que je reste là une seconde de plus. À quoi bon? Rester pour les voir se faire massacrer un par un, certainement pas. J'avais vu de quoi était capable ce clan, les Volturi je crois. Apparemment, ils étaient une sorte de famille royale qui régnait en maître sur le monde vampirique. Ils ne connaissaient pas du tout mon existence, heureusement pour moi, l'effet de surprise n'en serait que plus grand.

Les Cullen allaient sans doute prendre ma fuite pour une trahison, de la lâcheté mais qu'importe leurs pensées, moi je savais ce qu'il en était.

_3 jours plus tard_

Me voilà en Italie, plus précisément dans la ville de Volterra. Je me dirigeai de façon déterminée et avec grâce vers ce fameux château où réside les Volturi. Oui, je souhaitais faire partie de leur clan, et je savais très bien qu'avec mon fabuleux don, Aro n'allait pas résister longtemps.

Arrivée devant les lourdes portes en bois, je vis deux gardes me regarder avec suspicion, prêts à me bondir dessus. Quelle hospitalité...

- Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Aro, les informai-je aimablement.

- Très bien, suis-nous, m'ordonna le plus petit des deux même s'il restait vraiment très grand.

Premier faux pas. Me tutoyer lors de notre première rencontre et en plus de cela, me donner un ordre... Il allait passer à la casserole celui-ci.

Pourtant, je gardai ma répliquer douloureusement au fond de ma gorge, et les suivis sans rechigner.

Après quelques détours à droite, à gauche, nous arrivâmes devant deux grandes portes immenses, dorées avec pour poignée, deux serpents entrelacés. Charmant.

Le plus grand, qui s'appelait Felix avais-je appris en les écoutant discuter, poussa avec force les deux grandes portes, provoquant un bruit monstrueux avant que le silence soit maître.

La décoration de la salle était magnifique, moi qui aimais toutes les belles choses anciennes, et bien j'étais servie. Après avoir regarder avidement de fond en comble la décoration de la salle, je repris mon masque froid et dur. Je les voyais tous me regarder comme une bête de foire. Ils étaient absolument... Pathétique.

- Et bien Felix, que nous apportes-tu? demande celui que je devinai être Aro.

- Elle s'est présentée à nous et a dit qu'elle souhaitait s'entretenir avec vous Maître, expliqua-t-il en s'agenouillant en signe de respect.

Cela m'agaçait doucement de les voir parler de moi comme-ci je n'étais pas là. Cela dut se lire sur mon visage car, Marcus il me semble, me fit signe d'avancer pour pouvoir expliquer plus en détails les raisons de ma "visite".

- Quel est ton nom? me demanda Caïus avec agressivité.

- Anouska, lui répondis-je avec lassitude.

- Et que fais-tu ici? me questionna-t-il hargneusement suite au ton que j'avais employé.

- Je souhaites vous rejoindre, rétorquai-je en me tournant vers Aro qui me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Puis-je prendre votre main? m'interrogea-t-il même si je pouvais constater qu'aucun refus ne pouvait être cautionner.

Je lui tendis la main qu'il prit précieusement, et contrôlai le flot d'informations qu'il percevait grâce à son don. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache les vraies raisons de ma venue ici.

Ce qu'il y vit dut lui plaire car il produisit un bruit absolument bizarre qui ressemblait à un cri mêlant joie, surprise, admiration et victoire. Bref, un mélange très curieux qui m'arracha un minuscule sourire vainqueur que même la condition de vampire n'aurait pas pu détecter.

- Absolument fascinant, s'exclama-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il me jeta, pendant un court instant, un regard de totale fascination, comme-ci je n'étais qu'une arme destructrice qui ne pourrait que prouver sa puissance avant de se retourner vers les deux autres rois pour s'entretenir à mon sujet. Débat qui avait l'air assez périlleux si j'en crois l'expression de Caïus qui ne semblait pas me porter dans son coeur mort.

- Très bien très cher, commença-t-il après de longues minutes d'attentes, bienvenue parmi nous, m'accueillit Marcus avec un petit sourire de gentillesse qui réchauffa mon coeur.

- Mais avant que chacun regagne ses occupations, je voudrais que notre cher recrue nous fasse une petite démonstration, continua Aro en me souriant impatiemment, choisis ton partenaire, me pria-t-il en montrant de sa main les possibles combattants.

Je me retournai pour faire face aux autres vampires qui étaient impatient de combattre avec moi, quand mon regard atterrit sur le vampire qui m'avait manqué de respect tout à l'heure, Démétri.

- Lui, affirmai-je fermement en le pointant du doigts, chose qu'il ne parut pas apprécié, mais qu'importe.

- Parfait, dit Caïus avec un sourire satisfait.

Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt mon cher Caïus, me dis-je mentalement, le combat est loin d'être gagné.

On se plaça tous les deux au centre de la salle, face à face, se regardant en chien de faïence pour pouvoir détecter les faiblesses de l'autre.

On se tournait autour, ne lâchant à aucun instant le regard quand je remarquai qu'il se mordait férocement la lèvre inférieur, signe d'une impatience grandissante.

Sans plus tarder, je me jetai sur lui quand il me prit par le cou pour m'aplatir par terre avec force. Ce minable pensait en avoir finit mais il était loin du compte. Sans plus tarder, je pris le poignet de la main qui me maintenait au sol et la tordit vers lui furieusement, le faisant de ce fait lâcher prise.

Je me remis en position d'attaque sans plus attendre, et lui tournait autour à vitesse vampirique avant de me plonger au sol en balançant ma jambe droite à ses pieds pour le faire tomber. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, et tirai avec avidité sur ses bras, les arrachant doucement ce qui lui soutira un long cri de douleur avant de le décapiter.

Je me relevai avec grâce en époussetant ma robe comme-ci de rien était puis me tournai vers les autres qui me regardaient abasourdis. Je laissai échapper un petit soupir désespéré avant de me tourner vers les rois qui me regardaient pour l'un méchamment, pour l'autre avec de la fierté comme un père regarderait sa fille, et le dernier avec joie d'ailleurs, il se mit à applaudir vite suivi des autres qui n'étaient pas en reste. Pourtant je remarquai une femme magnifique qui me regardait avec un regard noir que je lui rendis par un petit sourire narquois. Heïdie.

Après que nous fûmes priés de nous retirer, je me dirigeai vers ma nouvelle chambre accompagnée de Felix qui me semblait très amical.

- C'était absolument divin comment tu as terrassé ce pauvre Démétri, riait-il en tapant dans le dos. Il me faisait un peu penser à Emmett et cela me fit sourire avec nostalgie avant de me reprendre.

En tout cas, reprit-il, il ne risque pas de te le pardonner quand il va se "réveiller", il est assez rancunier! Tant mieux, rien de mieux qu'un bon petit combat, continua-t-il en se frottant les mains d'impatience.

Rectification, Felix était un deuxième Emmett.


End file.
